Dragon Quest VIII: A Promise To Keep
by LSDreamscape
Summary: Based on the alternative ending for Dragon Quest VIII on the 3DS, with some added fluff. (Needless to say spoilers are inbound.) The Hero examines his feelings towards someone he cares deeply about on the night a wedding is to take place. HeroXJessica.


**_AN: Please forgive any grammar mistakes you may find. English is not my first language, though the story has been proof read, an error here or there might have slipped. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

It had been several months since the defeat of Rhapthorne, Lord Of Darkness. The demon of untold legend that had been freed from the ancient Godbird Scepter had plunged the world into an endless nightmare, under the cover of the burning sky while monsters ran rampant through the land, was no more, thwarted by 6 heroes who had set out to defeat him. Led by the cursed King Trode, the group of heroes travelled far and wide, braving many dangers and overcoming terrible odds to restore peace back to the land: Yangus, the former bandit with a heart of gold; Jessica, the noble born tomboy who had set out to avenge her brother's death by the hands of the evil jester Dhoulmagus; Angelo, the charismatic templar who had set out by order of his half-brother Marcello to accompany the group; Red, the treasure hunter with a connection to Yangus' past; Morrie, the elderly owner of the Monster Arena with an intoxicating GUSTO for life and finally, the half-Dragovian youth, Eight.

The bandana wearing hero sat infront of a desk in the guard barracks of Trodain Castle. Since the fall of Rhapthorne, the castle had been restored to it's former glory and it's inhabitants awaken from their curse induced slumber which had turned them into plants as the castle was covered in gigantic thorns and the sky above it had turned black. He absentmindedly flipped through the pages of a book he had been half-reading.

He thought back to the adventure he had gone on several months back, to when he first set out with King Trode after he been turned into an ugly goblin like monster and his childhood friend, Princess Medea, who had been turned into a formidable white horse. He thought about their quest to find and defeat the insane jester who had stole the scepter that had been used to curse the entire kingdom, meeting his companions along the way, fighting monsters both big and small, witnessing incredible feats of magic and wonder, meeting all kinds of people and even learning of his own origins as the son of the prince of Argonia and a Dragovian woman who had fallen in love but were forbidden to see each other due to his grandfather forbidding their relationship. He had grown much stronger and wiser through the entire ordeal, it had indeed been a journey of a lifetime, one he would never forget.

He closed the book before him and rest his head on his hand, his mind still swimming in thoughts of the adventure, still trying to process some of the revelations that were made clear to him, such as his past and perhaps more important than those thoughts: his future now that the world was at peace once more. Before he could delve into these however, he was interupted by a gruff but familiar voice.

"Guv!" Yelled the voice from across the room. Standing there were Yangus, who waved happily at the young hero and next to him was Red, the tanned skin treasure hunter.

"Yangus!" Eight said happily, turning to greet the pair with a big smile on his face. The duo then walked over to where Eight was sitting by the desk. Yangus walking with a more excited pep than his companion.

"Heh, heh, long time no see eh?! I ain't seen your mug since we polished off that fat geezer!" The former bandit said.

"Yeah, we ain'eard a flamin' peep from you since. I mean, I know yer the strong silent type but still..." The treasure hunting beauty added, her voice sounding slightly miffed as Eight stared up at her.

"I'm sorry guys, I should've gone to visit you before, hope you didn't miss me or anything." He apologized, still smiling. Red however scoffed and placed a hand on her hip before adressing Eight once more.

"Please, I've'ad to put up wiv this one grumblin' and moanin' the whole time." She announced lightly pushing Yangus with her elbow, causing his helmet to tip forward. She then clasped her hands to her chest and faked a pout. "Honest to Goddess, 'is first words to me when'e come to me gaff were 'D'you think the guv's forgot about me?'" She said, doing her best impression of Yangus' voice, earning a laugh from Eight.

Yangus adjusted his helmet, a soft blush in his forming in his cheeks. "Awright, Red, there's no need to make me sound so flamin' soft!" He grumbled while looking up at Red.

"Wot? I'm only tellin' the truth." She defended.

"Heh heh heh heh, I missed you too Yangus, it's been too quiet without having you around to talk to." Eight said to his friend sincerly. The guards at Trodain castle were good friends and loyal to him, but Eight sorely missed having his best friend around to tell jokes and tell him of his adventures as a kid exploring dungeons and causing trouble wherever he went.

The blush on Yangus' cheeks now slowly threatened to overtake his face before he cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Er...any-anyway, guv, I'eard the news. Head guard, eh? It don't get much better than that, does it!? You deserve it, though." The scruffy looking axe wielder said, doing his best to steer the conversation away from his embarassement.

"Yep! Now that the castle is back to normal, King Trode promoted me to head guard, now I'm in charge of keeping everyone safe." Eight said, inhalling his chest as he spoke proudly, doing his best to immitate Yangus whenever he told him one of his stories. "It's alot of hard work but training the new recruits is kinda fun." The half-Dragovian hero spoke as he exhalated and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

Yangus had a smile on his face of his own. "I'm very well chuffed I can 'elp out on yer first big job, an' al!" He said raising his fists excited, the prospect of travelling with his "governor" clearly made him very happy. "An' it's none other than our darlin' 'orse-prin-" He interupted himself. "Oh! Listen to me! She ain't an 'orse any more is she?!"

"Not since the last time I checked she's not." Eight said with a laugh.

"Oh? Does that mean ya been checkin' out the Princess alot lately then?" Red teased, a smirk on her lips forming.

"Yep, it's my job to make sure she's ok at all times." Eight replied, the teasing clearly going over his head, Red simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, the young hero was too innocent for his own good.

"So we're going escortin' the Princess to 'er weddin' at Savella Cathedral, right?" Yangus interjected into the conversation.

Eight nodded. "We'll be going any minute now, I just need confirmation that Medea is ready and then we can get going." He clarified, the smile on his lips slowly fading as he spoke, the matter clearly made him upset.

"I dunno, though. Beats me why she's still marryin' that Charmless bloke after all that's happened." The scruffy formed bandit said, placing his hands in his hips.

Eight saddly looked down for a second. The thought of his childhood best friend being married off to a selfish, bratty prince was extremely upsetting, let alone the fact that Argonia was an entire continent away, Eight still had not forgotten the time Charmles tried to ride Medea during his initiation, whipping her mercilessly while calling her names before she had made him fall off her back, had she not done so, Eight was more than ready to throw him off of her himself. He couldn't stomach someone as sweet and gentle as the Princess having to spend the rest of her days with the snobbish immature Charmles.

"It's her royal duty. The wedding has been planned for a long time, Medea has...no choice." Eight said, swallowing saddly as he paused between words and sighed. Yangus and Red exchanged concerned looks before she bobbed her head in Eight's direction, her eyes said "say something to him."

"Er...it'll be awright guv! The Princess is a strong one she is! She wouldn't want you to be all mopin' an' what 'ave ya over 'er." Yangus said patting Eight on the shoulders in a slighty brutish but also comforting way.

"Ya 'ave to be strong Eight, she's gon' be relyin' on ya today, so man up an' stop wit the sadness awready, eh?" Red added with a firm nod of her head, her arms crossed as she looked down at the boy.

Eight looked up at his best friend and the treasure hunting beauty, a smile returning to his lips. "Thanks you guys, you're both right."

"Oh Yeah! Nearly forgot! I was s'posed to give you a message from this minister I saw on the way over." Yangus pipped up.

"Uh? A message?" Eight asked tilting his head slightly.

"Seems the Princess is ready to deport now, so you can go an' fetch 'her from 'er room, like." He revealed to Eight.

This made Eight's stomach twist into a knot, he was actually dreading to receive his mission announcement, now that it was here, he felt as if the world around him was spinning. He didn't let this affect him however, Yangus and Red were right, he had to be strong for today, she was going to need his strength once more and he'd be there.

He stood up from the stool and fixed his yellow overcoat. "Alright, I suppose I'll go get her now then." He announced, trying his best not to sound resigned.

Red then walked ahead, Yangus following behind before saying. "We'll be waitin' down in the courtyard then, eh? See you in a bit."

"Be seein' ya." Red said with a small wave before leaving with her partner in tail.

Eight summoned one of the guards and announced it was time for them to gather and escort the Princess' carriage, the guard saluted him before leaving to inform his fellow guardsmen of the order. The bandana wearing hero then leaned down, leaning against the desk was the Dragovian sword, the symbol he had defeated the Lord of Dragovians in battle and completed his trial, now recognized as a true Dragovian and worthy of of being part of the proud race, it was his connection to his true home, while in his pocket he carried the Argon heart ring, the last memmento he had of the parents he never knew. Both meant the world to him, they were the only treasures he had in this world other than his friends, nothing could make him part with either, though now it seemed like he might just have to do so with Medea's wedding.

He shook his head saddly, trying to push away the thoughts that kept creeping back into this head, he walked through the barracks, the guards saluting him as he passed, before reaching the door and pushing it open. Walking into the hall he could distinctly pick up the sounds of soft giggling in the distance, as he turned the corner he spotted the familiar red uniform of his templar companion, Angelo, who was currently leaning forward on a wall, a girl standing between him and said wall as another bunny girl stood behind him.

The sounds of Eight's footsteps caught Angelo's attention as he turned his head towards the boy and leaned up from the wall, turning to adress his friend. "Ah! It's been a while, Eight. I came as soon as I heard the news. So it seems we'll have the honour of escorting the lovely Princess." The templar said in his smooth voice, looking down at his friend as he was a forehead taller than Eight.

"I'm glad to see you Angelo, have you been behaving yourself?" Eight asked innocently while looking up at the man.

"But of course, I've been on my best behaviour, a true gentleman always is." Angelo said suavely, running his hand through his hair imppecably.

"That's good, Jessica told me that if you hadn't that I should tell her so she could 'straighten that playboy out', not sure what that means though..." Eight said, crossing his arms deep in thought, trying to decipher exactly what Jessica's request meant.

Angelo laughed nervously, quickly changing the topic before the sword wielding youth could ask him what the young mage had asked of him. "I just ran into Yangus, too! Same as ever!" He said.

"Oh yeah! I'm really glad to see him again, he and Red seem to be getting along." Eight said, having lost his trail of thought, a smiling residing on his lips.

"I'm a busy man, as you know. So I wasn't too thrilled at first at having to drop everything and come over. But it is good to see the old gang again." Angelo said, a smile of his own forming on his lips.

"I wish we could get together more often, it's been kinda lonely without having you guys around, but I understand, we've all been busy lately." Eight rubbed the back of his head as he said so, Angelo nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, are you really all right with this wedding going ahead? You don't have to stick around if it's too hard for you." Angelo said in a more serious tone, looking down into his friend's eyes, the templar was always good at reading people, he could see Eight was upset about something, said something being the obvious impending wedding.

Eight tried his best to meet his friend's gaze, after a second or two he replied. "It's what's best for the kingdom, I will do my best to be there for Medea, that's what I promised." He said with conviction, he had a promise to keep, one he made to the Princess a long time ago when they were children, one he intented to keep, no matter what.

Angelo gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "Just do what you have to do, my friend. Like I did when I left the Abbey." Before Eight could reply however, the green clad bunny girl ran up to Angelo and hugged his left arm before speaking up.

"Angelo's so wonderful! You know he looks after children who don't have anywhere else to go don't you?" She said in a sweet voice, nuzzling the templar's arm.

"Is that true? You've been taking care of the orphans Rhapthorne made after he was released?" Eight asked, looking from the bunny girl to his friend.

The bunny girl nodded. "He says he wants to repay all the kindness Abbot Francisco showed him when he was all alone in the world." She continued. "Isn't he just the sweetest man you ever met!?"

Angelo quickly interjected though. "Hey! No need to tell the whole world! I have a certain image to maintain with my...admirers." Angelo said embarassed whispering to her before pointing with his thumb to Eight.

"Heh heh heh, I always knew you were a big softie Angelo." Eight chuckled with a grin plastered on his lips at his friend's embarassment.

"Well then, see you in a bit, Eight. I'll be down in the courtyard taking a break. Come and find me when you're ready." Angelo declared before turning around, the castle girl Angelo was flirting with earlier blew a kiss to Eight while the bunny girl simply waved, the two then turned around and each grabbed one of Angelo's arm as they walked away and turned the corner to the courtyard.

Eight had a smile as he watched his friend leave, he was glad to see Angelo still remained as he remembered him. He walked up the stairs to reach the castle's 2nd floor. He pondered on the words Angelo had told him: "Just do what you have to do, my friend." He wondered what he could do, he had a promise to keep, he had to keep his friend save, but what could hed do? Medea was duty bound to accept her marriage, no matter how much it hurt him, she had to go through with it.

Out of the corner to one of the halls, Eight spotted the familiar beanpole shape of a man clad in green and red with a scarf which seemed to perptually blow in the wind, Morrie Mozzarella. The mustached man, walked with a proud strut, his hands placed upon his hips, a happy smile on full display for the world to see. He was a hard one to keep down, Morrie was, always ready to teach Eight a life lesson about the importance of one's passion and GUSTO.

The older man approached the young hero. "Ragazzo! I have been searching for you low and high. So, you take the bellissima principessa to the Savella Cathredral, ay?" He asked in his signature accent.

Eight nodded. "Yes, I'm on my way right now to go and get her so that we can hit the road. All of us are going too, everyone's gathering at the courtyard." He proceeded to explain.

"I, too, have been invited to the matrimoniales. And by the King of Argonia his self." Morried proudly pontificated.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew King Clavius, you must be really important Morrie!" Eight exclaimed, he knew the owner of the Monster Arena was well known through the land, but enough to be invited by a King to a wedding?

Morrie grinned and nodded his head. "But I think to myself, if I follow the wind here, to Trodaim, I can be reunited with my old ragazzo compagno!"

Eight smiled, the older man was always thinking about his friends, like a true man, his companions meant the world to him, Morrie was a true friend for sure. "It'll be just like old times, all of us travelling with the Princess once again."

"Another adventure together already, ay? FANTASTICO!" The owner of the Monster Arena exclaimed loudly, striking one of his signature poses, which Eight did his best to immitate, earning a pat on the shoulders from Morrie. The older man had somewhat taken him under his wing after the youth had managed to defeat his team at the Monster Arena, a clash that had inspired Morrie to follow the group and lend them his assistance through the tough journey. He was always more than happy to teach the half-Dragovian boy of the ways of GUSTO. They spoke for a bit more before Eight excused himself and resumed his way towards Medea's room.

After saying goodbye to Morrie, he walked up another flight of stairs to reach the 3rd floor, his mind went back into deep thought as he crossed the hall adorned with statues, not paying much attention to his surroundings, he completly missed the sound of footsteps walking towards, when someone turned the corner and spoke up.

"Hey there, Eight! Long time, no see!" Said a sweet voice that snapped him right out of his thoughts. Eight knew exactly who that voice belonged to, it made his heart skip a beat to hear it after so many months had gone by. The person said voice belong had never left his thoughts once during all that time, that person being Jessica, the tomboy mage.

"Jessica!" He said excited as he saw her run up to him, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug which he reciprocated, spinning her around slowly before putting her down once again.

"How've you been!?" She asked, her arms still around him as she looked up at the sword wielding half-Dragovian.

"Much better now that you're here Jessica." He said honestly, looking down into her amber eyes which shone brightly, the smile on her full lips were more than enough to ease his mind away from any other thoughts that plagued his mind as he held her in his arms.

"You look pretty well that's for sure." She said, slowly releasing him from her hug, he too let go of her, albeit saddly, noticing how much colder it felt now that her warmth wasn't pressed against him. She placed her hands on her hips and spoke up, a small frown having replaced the smile that adorned her lips seconds earlier. "But how come you haven't visited me in Alexandria?" She asked as she reprimanded him.

Eight could do little but sqwirm a bit under her gaze, stairing down at his feet. "I'm sorry...I hadn't had any time off to go visit any of our friends now that I'm head guard." He apologized, feeling much sadder having to explain his absense to Jessica than he had Yangus, the girl held a special place in his heart, all his companions did, but she, she was different.

She made him feel something he couldn't explain. She would make him smile during the tough times of turmoil on the road, her determination inspired him, he wanted to be as tough and brave as she was, nothing seemed to stop her, not the monsters they faced, not the challenges, not even the lord of darkness himself seemed to shake her confidence. He couldn't exactly explain when, but along the way he began thinking more and more of her, his feelings however, left him more and more confused. He knew he wanted to be around her and make her happy, but he wanted to do the same for all his friends, with her however, he felt the NEED to do so, her happiness was his happiness.

Maybe he could say the same for Medea, but for Jessica, it felt different, Medea had been his friend since childhood, he always saw her as just that; his best friend. Jessica was a friend, but whenever she smiled at him, held his hand or slept next to him on the road, he could feel his heart beat fast, his body became warmer, his mind would race with thoughts of her, what could it mean?

Before he could speak up to keep apologizing to the redhead, she reached for his hand and gently held it in her own, it was warm and soft, just the way he remembered it whenever she offered it to him on the road to comfort him. She then spoke softly.

"I've missed you." She said, looking down at his hand in hers, running her thumb through his palm. He began blushing, his cheek tinged pink as he watched her carress his hand gently. His heart skipped another beat, she had this effect on her, it wasn't a bad one, in fact, it was one he missed dearly, laying alone at night in the barracks, wishing he could wake up to see her greeting him in the morning before they headed out on the road once again.

Slowly, he breathed out a breath he hadn't realize he was keeping in and spoke up. "I've missed you too, Jessica." His fingers gently closing around her own. Though he didn't noticed, the tomboy mage had let slip a soft whimper.

A second passed before she spoke up again, but as she let go of his hand, it felt like an eternity. "You know, I was planning to go off and live on my own, but my mother was so worried I ended up settling down back at home." She spoke as she lifted the hand he had just held up to her chest. "I guess the time I spent away from her made us both realise what's truly important to us. We get on really well now!" She declared happily, the smile on her lips radiant.

Eight beamed her a smile of his own. "I'm glad you two are getting along now, your brother would be really happy for you both." He said warmly, he had never met Alistair, but he knew he would never want his mother and sister to stay mad at each other.

Jessica nodded in agreement. "I'm not much of a replacement for my brother, but I decided to stay and look after Alexandria. With everyone's help, of course." She was still smiling, a long time ago she couldn't mention her deceased brother without being sad or angry.

* * *

 _The night before they had went forth to defeat Rhapthorne, she had asked him if the group could stop on her hometown so she could speak to her mother once more. During the conversation, the two women had made their peace with one another. Rosalind had also gifted Eight with Alistair's armor, a valueable asset during their journey back to Empyrea, the Godbird after having collected the orbs of the sages. Before they left Alexandria, they stopped for the night at the local inn, at Jessica's request, one he was happy to fulfil, during the night however, he woke up, finding sleep wouldn't return easy to him. He stood up from his bed and headed outside, hoping a walk under the moonlight would summon sleep._

 _Standing just outside the Albert estate, there was a grave, the deceased Alistair's grave, standing before it was his sister. She looked down at the grave, her eyes wet with tears ready to fall. She heard footsteps approaching her, walking softly up the hill behind her. Turning her head, she saw Eight standing, the soft breeze making his overcoat float slightly._

 _Wiping her eyes, she adressed him. "Oh, hi..."_

 _He didn't say a word, simply, he walked up next to her and bowed his head in prayer, standing in front of the brave soldier's grave. The comfortable silence between the two was broken a few minutes later as she spoke up._

 _"When I ran away from home, I thought that if I could only stop Dhoulmagus I'd at least have avenged Alistair's death." She said looking at the boy standing next to her. "But it turns out Dhoulmagus was just a puppet. Rhapthorne is the real villain." The tomboy spoke softly, the wind blowing gently in the night._

 _"It's been a long adventure, but it's about to end. So much happened, I can hardly wrap my head around all of it." Eight said with a small chuckle and a soft smile._

 _"You know...I can't help wondering what chance people like us stand against an enemy like that...It seems so hopeless..." She said in an uncharacteristic display of self-doubt. Her hand trembled slightly as her eyes focused on the grave in front of them, she then sighed. "Ugh, listen to me. I sound like such a wimp! I don't know what's got into me lately. I'm normally the one giving everyone else encouragement, right?" She turned to him and asked, her voice carrying a hint of sadness as she spoke._

 _Eight tilted his head slightly and simply smiled once more, his hands reached out to hers and gently he held them, despite the soft breeze that blew in the night, they were warm, they fit perfectly in his, as if they belonged there. "We're gonna defeat Rhapthorne." He stated with conviction. "No matter what happens, when this is done, I promise I'll do my best to make you feel strong and smiling again, I'll always be here for you, Jessica." He said looking into her eyes. She stared back at his, speechless, they way he spoke and held her hands, they were rough from all the years practicing the sword and working hard in the castle, but they had a gentle grip on hers._

 _She could sense his quiet determination, after a moment in the quiet, she finally spoke up. "Do you really think so?" She shook her head, she already knew the awnser before he could even say it. "Ha ha! You're always so kind..." She closed the distance between the two and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, her head resting in his chest, nuzzling it gently._

 _He could feel his heartbeat in his eardrums. It beat quickly from having her so close to him, just as it always did when she was near him. He then envelopped his arms around her, holding her tight in his embrace. For a moment, it felt like everything was right in the world, even if it wasn't. The wind blew around the two, now a bit harsher than before, it was starting to pick up, not that Eight minded much._

 _Eventually she said softly. "All right then...We've got an early start tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep." Looking up at him, she gave him a smile, which he reciprocated, slowly releasing their hug, he nodded to her and began walking back towards the inn, looking back, he saw her stairing at the grave one last time._

 _"Alistair...Once all this is over, I'll be back, I promise." She then turned around to face the bandana clad swordsman and walked towards him, the two walked in silence down the hill to return to the inn. As they walked side by side, her hand reached to his and softly held it. He looked down at their hands before looking up at her, she walked ahead in silence, a soft smile on her lips. Without the need to say anymore, they walked together to one last night of peaceful sleep, entering the inn quietly before he headed to the room he shared with Yangus and she to the one she shared with Red._

 _As they reached the door to her room, their hands were still clasped together. Neither having the courage to be the first one to let go. They stood in silence before she spoke up, looking down at their hands._

 _"Eight, the promise, do you...do you mean it?" She asked, once again uncertain._

 _"Of course I do, no matter what." He stated with conviction._

 _"...Thank you." She said, leaning up, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Eight." Letting go of his hand, she opened the door to her room and quickly, but softly, went inside, closing the door behind her._

 _Eight stood in the hallway, dazed, he place his hand on the cheek, he could still feel her plump lips against his skin. "Good night, Jessica." He said softly, before he returned to his room, as he layed down his head on the pillow, the memory of the kiss she had gave him was his last thought before sleep overtook him and his first thought as the morning light greeted him._

* * *

Back to the present, Eight smiled down at his friend, she had come a long way since when they first met. "Heh heh, no one could ever replace you Jessica, no one in the world." He said in gentle voice.

"Eight, you're always so sweet to me. Thank you." She said, placing her hands behind her back, smiling up at him.

He felt a big grin forming in his lips, however, before it could form, a wave of sadness hit him, he realized he had broken the promise he made to her, he should've visited her and been there for her like he said he would. He didn't make promises lightly, he was taught since a boy that you must always keep a promise, no exceptions. Before he could ask her however if she was mad at him, she spoke up.

"But enough of that! Have you heard?! Apparently Yangus and Red have teamed up now and they're doing something together!" The gorgeous mage said while looking up at her.

Eight tilted his head in confusion slightly. "Really? I just talked to them, they didn't tell me they went into bussiness together." He scratched his head, he thought to remind himself to ask Yangus what they do together later.

"Can you believe it!? Last I remember, they couldn't exchange two words without three insults! I wonder what went on between them."

"Hm? What do you mean?" He asked, still confused.

This earned him a giggle from her. "Still as clueless eh? That's so much like you." She said with a teasing grin on her lips.

He crossed his arms and sighed. "What are you talking about? I'm lost now."

"Don't think too much about it. So what are you up to now?" She asked curious.

"Oh! Right! I'm on my way to go get Medea!" He said, smacking his forehead after having gotten distracted by their conversaion.

"Huh? You're on your way to pick up Princess Medea? Yeah, I guess it's time to get going." Said the tomboy redhead. She leaned up and just like before, placed a soft kiss on his cheek, sending a jolt down his spine, she began walking ahead before turning around and waving him goodbye. "I'll be waiting for you down in the courtyard." He reached out to her and she walked downstairs, he couldn't find the words to make her stop leaving, so he watched her walk away, unaware that she did so relunctantly as she bit down on her lip.

He sighed, as she got out of his sight, he placed his hand on the cheek she had kissed and saddly shook his head. He wanted to talk to her some more, but his duty called, he would have to do so the next time he had a chance to talk to her. For now, he turned the corner in the castle's hall and opened the door to Princess Medea's room.

Sitting by the piano next to the window was the Princess, saddly playing a few keys on the instrument before sighing.

"I suppose this is the last time I'll play the piano like this in here." She said resigned. "I wonder if there'll be a piano I can play in Argonia." She said to no one in particular, voice dripping with sadness, before she heard the door opening, Eight walked in and approached her.

"Thank you for coming, Eight. Is it time already to leave." She asked.

"I could give you some more time if you want, Medea." He offered.

She shook her head, standing up from the piano seat. "I asked the Minister to have you call on me so that we could take one last walk through the castle alone together, just like old times." She spoke in her gentle tone. "I know it's not quite time yet, but I wanted to say goodbye to you properly. To thank you for everything you've done."

"You don't need to thank me, that's what friends are for, right?" He said, doing his best to sound cheerful, smiling at his childhood friend.

"This time I've spent here in Trodain Castle, with you, will be memories I shall treasure for always. I have to marry the Prince of Argonia to fulfil my royal duty. And you have to-" She interupted herself, biting down on her bottom lip before continuing. "Please continue to serve my father and protect Trodain. Just as you always have."

"I know, I will Medea, just like I promised." He spoke softly, looking down at his feet.

"Thank you, Eight, from the bottom of my heart, for everything." She said, a sad smile on her lips as she looked at the half-Dragovian. "So then, shall we go? It won't do to keep people waiting too long." He nodded at her and they began to walk out of her room, she closed the door softly behind her, leaving the piano behind.

As the two walked in silence through the castle's halls, memories flooded them both. Memories of running around and getting in trouble in the castle, of her teaching him how to read and write, how him climbing the garden trees and pretending to save her monsters. The two look on the empty thrones that stood in the floor bellow them, the Princess taking in one last look at the room where her mother and father once sat together with her in her mother's lap. The bittersweeetness of the moment being almost too much to bear, yet she mainted her composure, never once crying or tearing up.

They made their way to the courtyard. Medea politely greeted all their companions who offered her words of encouragement and good wishes for the future, before Eight escorted her to her carriage, the Minister helped her up the steps before closing the door. As the horses began riding away towards the castle's gate, Eight saw his childhood friend being taken away from him. He watched helplessly and saddly sighed, before he felt a hand patting him on his back, Yangus stood next to him looking up with concern, before being joined by the others, Eight smiled down at his best friend and then looked back up to the gates, the carriage and the Princess were gone.

* * *

After the ship carrying the Princess and her guards had finally arrived on land, the group travelled for a bit more before finally reaching Savella Cathedral. The impressive building layed before them now, decorated along the way were statues and columns. People walked all over to prepare the wedding, guests and workers alike mingling and talking, ready to celebrate the royal union.

Eight and the Princess, along with their friends, now stood before the stairs to the cathedral, no one spoke a word, untill the Minister walked up and spoke. "Well! So this is Savella Cathedral! What a perfect place for a grand royal wedding!" He then turned to Eight. "Excellent work, young man! You did an admirable job of escorting us. Your duty here has now been fulfilled." Eight simply nodded at him while looking down.

"You shall stay at the inn and return to Trodain tomorrow." The Minister continued, earning a shocked gasped from Medea.

"But...!? I thought they'd all be attending the wedding!" She said, somewhat panicked.

Before anyone could speak up, someone made their voice heard. "I'm sorry, Princess...But I'm afraid that won't be possible." Said a cocky voice from behind the group.

Climbing up the stairs, Prince Charmles made his presence known to the group, swaggering in with his short legs, he placed himself between Medea and the group, before bowing before the Minister. "Well, Well! Please to make your acquaintance indeed. I am Prince Charmles of Argonia." He then quickly ignored the Minister before he could speak and turn his attention to Medea.

"Goodness! You must be Princess Medea. Charmed, I'm sure!" He said, putting on his best suave voice and failing misserably at doing so. "One look at you s enough to make me forget all the other beautiful girls I've ever met!" He declared, Eight turned to interupt the Prince, but Angelo placed a hand on his shoulder and simply shook his head, restraining the sword wielding youth.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife." The Prince continued.

"Blimey! Wot's wiv all the romance?! I didn't know you 'ad it in ya, Charmless." Said Yangus, clearly unimpressed with anything that was going on, a scowl plastered on his face as he cleaned the earwax from his ear. In the background, Jessica snorted with a light chuckle.

"It's Charmles!" Said the prinning boy as he turned around to adress who had just insulted him. "Ah! Aren't you those servants from the initiation?" He asked in his squeaky voice.

"Glad to see you still remember us, your Majesty." Eight said somewhere bitterly, doing his best to stay calm.

"Hmph! No doubt you're here because you heard the news of my wedding. Well, I'm afraid this is as far as you can come." Charmles declared, placing his hands on his hips with his signature air of arrogance.

"What? What do you mean?" Eight asked, his hand twitching with anger.

"I can't possibly have commoners like you at such a grand royal affair. It's not as if you're aristocracy or wealthy, or, well, anything. Ha ha ha!" The chubby Prince mocked the group.

"B-But your Majesty, these people are my friends, please reconsider, please!" Medea pleaded in vain to the Prince.

"No! I simply refuse to allow such worthless riff raff at my wedding, they are not to be allowed near the church at all." He said with a detestable sneer on his face.

"Worthless!? Riff raff?! I'll show you bloody riff raff I will, you no-good-brat!" Yangus roared at the Prince who quickly ran and hid behind Princess Medea.

"Yangus! Calm down! He's not worth it!" Jessica said as Eight and Angelo did their best to keep the axe wielding former bandit calm as he struggled to break free from their grasp.

"S'no use dealin' wiv snobs like 'im, c'mon then, we know where we're not wanted." Red said disgusted as she shrugged and started to walk away. Yangus having calmed down considerably but still grumbling and muttering under his breath followed her, as did Angelo and Jessica, both sharing Red's disgust for the Prince, Eight however simply staired at Medea one last time, the sad look upon her face, begging him not to go.

"You better run! I'll be calling the guards, you can rest assured about that!" Charmles said, still hiding behind the Princess. Eight sighed and began to follow his companions down the stairs and the group, begrudgingly, made their way to the inn. In the distance, Eight could still hear the snobbish Prince's shrill voice, trying to seduce the Princess, much to his disgust.

* * *

Later at night, Eight and Angelo found themselves sitting in the room at the inn. Angelo clearly still enraged by the Prince's behaviour earlier in the day, he slammed his fist in the nightstand by his bed, almost knocking down the flower vase on it.

"That brat is unbelievable! Can't let us in on account of our being too common, indeed!" He said with gritted teeth, boiling with anger. "The preening little snob!" Due to his own past, this type of behaviour enfuriated Angelo to end. He crossed his arms and sighed angrily. "It's been a while since the initiation but he is still just as obnoxious as ever."

"People like him never learn, it's no use staying mad at him." Eight said, he was remarkably calm, perhaps not calm, but he was clearly doing his best to be, even though his tension was clearly rising underneath the skin.

"And yet tomorrow he's going to be marrying the Princess...Can you believe it, Eight?!" Angelo said, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his thighs.

"I know Angelo, but what can we do? We can't let Medea marry him, there HAS to be something, ANYTHING we can do." Eight said running his hands through his head exasperated, he had spent the entire trip trying to think of something they could do to stop the wedding from going through.

The two sat in silence for a while before suddenly, Angelo spoke up. "Wait a minute! The ring! You still have the ring don't you, Eight? The one that belonged to your father!" He spoke with a dash of hope in his voice. "If you have it on you, go and show it to King Clavius!"

Eight's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "That's it! Good thinking Angelo!" Eight quickly dug into his pocket and dug out the Argon heart ring that once belonged to Eltrio, his father.

"If he knew you were his nephew he might just change his mind about this ridiculous marriage." Angelo said nodding as he looked at the half-Dragovian boy sitting across from him. They might JUST have found a way to save their friend from being trapped in a horrible loveless relationship.

"I have to go find him quick! Do you know where he is?" Eight said as he stood up immediatly, the ring shinning brightly in his hand.

"Go and find him at the Lord High Priest's place and see what he says! It has to be worth a try!" Angelo encouraged his friend, standing up as well, giving his friend a look of encouragement.

"Thank you Angelo, I'm gonna go set things right!" Eight said as he threw the ring up and quickly caught it with his hand, holding it tight as he made a mad dash to leave the inn. At the pub, Yangus and Red sat drinking. The former bandit had spotted his best friend rapidly approaching and stood up to adress him.

"Oy! Guv, ya fittin' to-" Before the scruffy axe wielder could continue however, Eight had ran past the two of them without exchanging a word, opening the door to the inn and leaving in a flash. "-join us?" He finished.

"Wot's wiv 'im? 'E ran like 'e had fire under 'is arse." Red asked, just as confused as her partner.

"If I know the guv, 'e's prolly goin' off to go raise some ruckus." Yangus said as he sat back down and drank from his large mug.

She snickered, "Aight's nuttin' like you, you sod, 'e knows how to behave 'imself." She sipped from her own mug.

"Yeah, yeah, who asked you anyway." He grumbled, crossing his arms. The two continued their conversation into the night.

Outside, the night sky was filled with stars, it was a warm quiet night, the only sounds being the cricket chirping in the distance and Eight's quick footsteps as he made his way to the Lord High Priest's residence, hoping to find King Clavius. He opened the doors to the building, earning several strange looks from the priests around him before making his ways quickly up the stairs.

Opening the doors to reach the Lord High Priest's office, he could see the shape of King Clavius in the balcony behind the courtains. "Well, here's goes everything." He whispered to himself, clutching his father's ring in his hand tight before moving towards the balcony's doors and opening them carefuly.

"Hm? Who goes there?" The king asked, turning around to face whoever had entered the balcony.

"Uh, my name is Eight, sire, we met once before? During Charm-I mean, Prince Charmles' initiation." Eight said somewhat nervously, carefuly wording his sentence and taking a small bow as to not cause any offense to the strict looking King.

"Ah! It's you. Yes I remember...You are the adventurer I gave the royal magic mirror to some time ago." King Clavius rubbed his chin, deep in thought as he recalled where he remembered Eight from.

"I'm glad you remember me, your Majesty, it's been a while after all." Eight said with a small smile.

"What brings you here tonight?...You look like you have something important to tell me." Clavius said, straight to the point, the King was good at reading people so it would seem.

Eight gulped nervously, swallowing his fears. From his hand he produced his father's ring, despite it being nightime, the red ring still shone brightly, it seemed it never lost it's luster. "P-Please, I'd like you to see this, your Highness."

The King took a step back in shock, before slowly reaching out and taking the ring from Eight's hand. "That ring! It's set with an Argon heart...How on earth did you acquire it?" He asked, highly curious to how a simple adventurer like Eight managed to get his hands on such a valueable treasure.

"It-" Eight interupted himself, taking a deep breath before he resumed, he was set on telling the King everything, even if it sounded insane to him. "It belonged to my father, Eltrio."

"Father!? Elt-Where did you learn that name?!" The King demanded to know, clutching the boy's shoulders hard, looking down at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"My grandfather, he told me the story of how the Argonian Prince, Eltrio had fallen in love with a Dragovian maiden, but were forbidden to see each other by her people." Eight said with a tone of sadness in his voice, the story still made him sad whenever he thought of it, but carried on non the less. "How he lost his life, fighting his way to the Dragovian Sanctuary, just to be able to see her again."

The King's grip on his shoulders softened. "Eltrio...You know what happened to my older brother." He said, his expression mirrored Eight's, it was one of pain over someone they had both lost, a shared pain between both men.

"He had given that ring to my mother, Xia, made from the Argon heart he obtained during his initiation. After his...passing, my mother fell into a deep depression, managing to stay alive only to give birth to me, before she also passed away, childbirth...claimed her." Eight continued, looking down at his feet the whole time.

"But if you're indeed half-Dragovian, why are you here and not at the Dragovian Sanctuary? Please continue boy." The king asked him.

"The Dragovian council of elders ordered that I have my memories sealed away and cast off from my homeland, sent out on my own to survive. My grandfather tried to overrule the decision but was unsuccessful doing so, however the Lord of Dragovians had granted him permission to accompany me. After a long while travelling alone, we made our way to the kingdom of Trodain, I was taken in by King Trode and was raised in the castle walls untill adulthood." Eight elaborated, deciding to skip the part where his grandfather, Chen Mui, had to assume the form of his pet mouse, Munchie, that much wasn't needed, neither was the reason why he went on an adventure to restore King Trode and Princess Medea to their human forms.

King Clavius stood in silence for a moment, releasing his grip on Eight's shoulder, his gaze turning to the Argon heart ring in his hand, observing it intensely, taking in the story he had just been told by the bandana wearing youth, before opening his mouth to speak once again. "Hmm...I must admit that your tale is enough to give me pause...It sounds as if you truly are Eltrio's son. How else could you possibly know all the things you just told me?" He said quietly, Eight felt a bit of hope rising inside him.

"I'm sorry I had to make you relieve any unpleasant memories...uncle." Eight said somewhat apprehensive, the King continue to gaze into the ring, the look on his face still portraying one of that of pain, still clearing processing all the information he had been told.

"Hm. If my brother had not left his country behind to go after your mother, he would be King of Argonia now." Clavius explained to the boy in front of him. "And if you had been born a prince, then I suppose it would be you marrying Princess Medea tomorrow.."

This caused Eight to blush slightly. The concept of marrying someone was completly foreign to him, he didn't even know how a wedding was suppose to go. When it came to matters of the heart, Eight could be charitably described as "naively innocent." The thought of being married, let alone with his childhood friend was extremely embarassing to him. Luckily, the night was dark enough to hide his pink-tinged cheeks from the older man before him.

"But those are just what-ifs." King Clavius continued, sending Eight's mind right back down to reality, the King's voice was once again taking a serious tone as he looked up from the ring at right at him.

"What do you mean, your Majesty?" Eight asked.

"Were a new heir to appear out of nowhere, the whole country would be plunged into confusion. You do understand that?" The King asked the boy. Politics, it always came down to politics, Eight knew enough of how royal successions worked to know the King spoke the truth, even if it pained him inside to admit it. Eight simply nodded in confirmation.

The older man sighed. "...I doubt that was your intention, however." The boy didn't seem like the kind to do something so foolish as to throw an entire kingdom into chaos, his time in Argonia helping him with his son's initiation had spoke volumes of his character as a well -behaved, honorable young man.

His gaze softened as he looked at his older brother's ring once more. "But what do you mean by bringing this ring to me now? That Charmles is not worthy to wed Princess Medea?" That was exactly what Eight meant to say, however, he knew well enough to not just outright say it.

"That's...not how I would put it, sire." Eight shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his head.

"I grant you, he is immature and...foolhardy at times." The King said as he recalled how his son had presented him with a fake Argon heart and then proceeded to lie directly to his face, all in a foolish attempt to impressive the royal court, showing his true character to his father in the process. He shook his head away from those memories before continuing. "But as his father, I want to see him happily married to a good woman."

The two stood in silence for a second, neither of them knew exactly how to continue the conversation. The sound of the crickets chirping in the night being the only sounds to be heard. Eight wanted to say something, anything, but his words failed him, he just didn't know what to do. He wondered, what would Jessica do in this situation? The girl always knew what to do whenever a tough situation rearer in. He wished she was there with him, just having her near him would give him the courage he needed to face any problem. Would she think him to be a coward now that he was failing to find the words to say to save his friend?

The King then made his voice heard. "I am told that you have been a close friend to the Princess since childhood." He said.

"Yes your Majesty, we were raised together since we were children." Eight confirmed, a soft smile appeared on his lips as the memories of growing up with Medea once again surfaced as they had earlier in the day.

"Do you perhaps...have feelings for her?" The king inquired. This however only served to confuse Eight.

"I don't understand, sire. I have feelings for all my friends, I mean, that's how feelings work, right?" He asked innocently, causing the King to look at him in disbelief.

"You-You can't possibly be serious, boy. Do you truly not understand what I just asked you?" Clavius asked of the boy, still dumbfounded at how someone could missinterpret such a common expression.

Eight rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervous. "I-I'm afraid I don't really understand, your Majesty. I never heard that expression before."

The King sighed and rubbed his eyes before adressing the boy once again. "I'm asking you, are you in love with Princess Medea."

Time stood still for what seemed to be an eternity. Love. Was he in love with Medea? He didn't exactly know himself. He had never really understood what it meant to be in love with someone. He knew how he felt about her, she was his closest friend, she had saved him when he was just a lost boy, took him into her family and had been a constant companion in his journey, visiting him in his dreams with words of encouragement and tenderness. He knew he wanted to keep her safe and happy, just like he promised he would, but was that love? If so, he remembered he had also made a similar promise to Jessica. Thoughts of the beautiful mage once again invaded his mind, why did that happen so often? She always seemed to come back to his mind when he least expected. He was so confused.

He thought of his parents, how Eltrio had given everything, even his life, just to be with Xia. No matter how hard things seemed or how hopeless everything was, the thought of never seeing his beloved had been the motivator for his desperate trek to reach the Dragovian Sanctuary. He thought about never seeing his friends again, how it crushed him inside if one of them was taken away, one of them was about to be if he failed to awnser this question. He wonder what would happen if he could never hear another joke from Yangus or recieve advice from Angelo and the others, but more painful of all, if he could never be near Jessica again.

It was almost enough to make his heart stop beating, just as it almost did when the group reached Arcadia to find Jessica being under control of the scepter containing Rhapthorne's soul. He thought of how much it scared him to have to hurt Jessica, even if it just to snap her out of the evil overlord's control. He had spent all night by her bedside, waiting for her to wake up and hopefuly be alright once again, holding her hand throughout the night. He remembered the relief he felt when she finally woke up and rejoined the group to resume their adventure. He couldn't possibly concieve of a life without her being part of it, how his heart ached to even considered going through it without being able to see her smile or ever hold her hand again. He could only imagine; this was how Eltrio felt for Xia.

"No." Was all Eight could muster to say to his uncle who now stood dumbfounded in front of him.

"Good Goddess!" He exclaimed shocked, taking a step back. "You mean to say some other woman stands higher in your affections?" His uncle demanded to know.

His mind then began racing with thoughts of said woman. Every moment they spent together and all the things she said to him.

* * *

 _"You! I knew you'd be back for the jewels."_

 _"Um...I really must apologise for my behaviour."_

 _"You're the travellers from the tower! Didn't I tell you to wait for me in Alexandira?!"_

 _"Can I count on you guys?"_

 _"I knew I could count on you."_

 _"You know, we've never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Jessica. Jessica Albert._

 _"We're fighting for the same reasons. So I was thinking, why don't we do this together?"_

 _"I've got a great feeling about this. Thanks, guys."_

 _"You know, he doesn't exacly look like your governor. If anything, it looks like the other way around. What's the story?_

 _"Oh, hi, Eight. Or should I call you 'guv'?!"_

 _"Take it easy, you guys! What are you, a couple of cavemen?"_

 _"Hey, Eight! I hope you don't plan on keeping this ring!"_

 _"Dhoulgmagus got away again! Not to worry, next time we'll catch him for sure!"_

 _"The King looks so sad. I know how he feels, losing someone you care for...I'm sorry, I need to be alone._

 _"The shadow! It opened just like a window! This feels like a fairy tale."_

 _"How does the new outfit look one me? Do you like it?"_

 _"Now, don't go gambling everything away at the casino, Eight. We can't get too carried away."_

 _"I'm glad the Princess is safe, I was a bit worried there for a second."_

 _"There! Just don't ask me to get rid of all of them, okay?!"_

 _"I wonder why you weren't affect by the curse, Eight. Do you have any idea why?"_

 _"I think my ears are still ringing from that performance, are you okay?"_

 _"It still feels like a dream, the water just vanished all of a sudden, it's amazing."_

 _"Good morning, Eight. Did you sleep well?"_

 _"I don't like the way the Princes keeps stealing glances at me, it's really uncomfortable._

 _"Someone's pleased with himself. How much longer have we got to baby-sit this sissy?"_

 _"Well, at least now we won't have to keep dealing with the fat oaf any longer."_

 _"The Princess...She's beautiful, isn't she? I never imagined she would like this."_

 _"I made a promise to my brother...You'll pay for what you did!"_

 _"You-You kept us safe from Dhoulmagus' magic! You're amazing!"_

 _"Defeating Dhoulmagus isn't going to bring Alistair back. It's hard to know what to feel..."_

 _"I'm ok, I just need some time to myself, I'll see you in the morning, Eight."_

Eight then looked up at his uncle, stairing straight into his eyes, a fire burning in the half-Dragovian's heart. "Yes, there is."

King Clavius then asked a follow-up question, still reeling from the awnser he was given. "...Someone you care about enough to wish to marry?"

This once again sent a flood of memories rushing into Eight's mind.

 _"It's Jessica! She ain't nowhere around! When woke up, 'er bed was empty an' all 'er stuff 'ad gone!"_

 _"Now Jessica is the only one who can continue the Albert family line. I beseech you to go to her aid."_

 _""I wondered when you'd showed up, Eight. Fine! I knew I'd have to fight you somewhere along the way!"_

 _"What!? Why on earth not!? I demand you finish her! Explain yourself!"_

 _"This girl is a friend of yours? And she's been under some kind of curse ever since you defeated Dhoulmagus?"_

 _"Eight...? What happened? I feel like I've just woken up from a really long dream..."_

 _"I was being controlled by a hideous magical force...Just like Dhoulmagus was."_

 _"You saved me again, just like you always do, Eight..."_

 _"Come on, Eight! We must find the scepter before it's too late!"_

 _"Wait a second Eight. Er...It's nothing much, but..."_

 _"So...er...I guess we'll be spending a lot more time together."_

 _"Really? Thanks, Eight. You're sweet, you know that?"_

 _"Thank you for letting me use your coat, it feels a bit warmer now."_

 _"Good morning lazybones! You had me worried, you know!? That avalanche really took it's toll on you, huh?"_

 _"Leopold has no where to run now, we'll get him for sure!"_

 _"It's not fair! He keeps getting away, how much longer can he keep it up!?"_

 _"This is infuriating! We keep doing all the work and she get's to benefit from it!"_

 _"Hm. I guess I could teach you a bit of magic, but only if you teach me how to swing a sword, ok?!"_

 _"Eight? Are you still awake? I can't sleep...Do you mind if we talk for a bit?"_

 _"Good morning! Did you sleep well? I've been waiting for you."_

 _"A puff-puff!? Er...W-Why do you ask?! I-I'll tell you what it is some other time, ok?!"_

 _"The Godbird herself. She looked marvelous, didn't she?"_

 _"An entire village where monsters and people live together. It's so peaceful in here, maybe we can take a small break and see the sights together?"_

 _"This is it, we'll finally stop Leopold! This time it's for real! You better not hold back, Eight!"_

 _"...What do you think will happen to us, Eight? I thought we were finally going to defeat Rhapthorne once and for all this time. But now look at us."_

 _"It'll be alright, right, Eight? You'll find a way to get us out of here, I'm sure of it."_

 _"...Do you mind if I sleep next to you, Eight? I don't feel safe in this place."_

 _"Morning, Eight. How did you sleep? I couldn't sleep a wink."_

 _"What do you think will happen to us now? I wonder what's going on outside?"_

 _"Thank you, for last night, your hand helped me feel a bit better."_

 _"I knew you'd get us out of that awful place, thank you!"_

 _"This is it, the final push. Whatever happens, we'll bring Rhaphtorne's castle down."_

 _"Eight!? Are you ok? How do you feel? Don't move, you're hurt!"_

 _"You twit! What would have happened if you had gotten seriously hurt!? Honestly, try to think about my feel-OUR feelings a bit more will you?!"_

 _"So this is where your journey began. Feels like a lifetime ago doesn't it?"_

 _"I think we should go and investigate those ruins, it might be filled with monsters that could attack the nearby village."_

 _"I wonder who this Eltrio fellow was. To be burried all the way up here in the montains."_

 _"Who would have thought? You're half-Dragovian! That's amazing!"_

 _"That was such a sad tale...I'm sorry Eight. I wish your parents could see what a brave man you've become."_

 _"You actually did it...You defeated the Lord of Dragovians! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it, Eight!"_

 _"If Eight could defeat the Lord Of Dragovians, there's nothing we can't do! We'll defeat Rhapthorne and come back home, all of us!"_

 _"I-If you don't think it selfish of me, I'd like to visit home, just one last time before we go fight Rhapthorne. Just to say goodbye to mother. Would...Would that be ok?"_

 _"Thank you, Eight. I knew you'd understand. You're the sweetest."_

 _"Oh, hi..."_

 _"Ugh, listen to me. I sound like such a wimp! I don't know what's got into me lately. I'm normally the one giving everyone else encouragement, right?"_

 _"Eight, the promise, do you...do you mean it?"_

 _"Good night, Eight."_

 _"Good luck Eight, please, let's both be safe out there. I want us to come back in one piece, ok?"_

 _"We did it! I can't wait to tell Alistair, it was thanks to him telling me to follow my heart that I found the strength to fight."_

 _"I guess this is goodbye, Eight. You better not forget about me! And you better come vist me in Alexandria. I'll be waiting for you."_

 _"Eight!"_

 _"I've missed you."_

* * *

Medea was and always would be precious to Eight, but Jessica was the one his thoughts and his heart knew to be the only one for him.

"Yes, sire." Eight responded to his uncle. His mind cleared of any doubts.

The king stood speechless for a good moment before eventually, the confused look on his face was replaced by one of anger as he crossed his arms and shouted. "Then what are you playing at, boy!?"

Eight jumped up a bit in surprise. Regaining his composure he asked. "W-What do you mean, your Majesty?"

"If your affections lie elsewhere, why in the world are you causing trouble between Charmles and Medea?" His uncle demanded to know, his stern gaze was enough to make anyone flinch. "Do you not understand the implications of your actions?"

"I don't mean to cause anyone trouble, uncle." Eight stated simply as he met his uncle's gaze. "I just-" Before he continued however, Clavius interupted him.

"With this ring." He said as he put the Argon heart ring forward, causing Eight to take a small step backwards. "You are claiming to be the son of my brother, Eltrio-my ELDER brother..." He pontificated before continuing. "Don't you see? That gives YOU the right to take Princess Medea's hand in marriage!"

"But, sire!" Eight began, trying to explain why he came to his uncle's side this evening, however, Clavius was too angry to let the boy speak more than a couple of words.

"Tell me, what do you think would happen if word got out that you objected to the union of Charmles and Medea? It wouldn't end with the wedding's cancellation, nor even Argonia's humiliation, I assure you!" The enraged king spoke, raising a clenched fist up, shaking it in anger.

Eight hung his head low saddly as his uncle continued to reprimand him. At this point, he wasn't sure anything he would say would be able to calm the King down. Clavius continued his rant. "No, it would inevitably lead to a dispute over who is the rightful heir to the throne!"

"I'm sorry, your Majesty." Was all Eight could manage to say, though this did little to assuage his uncle's anger.

"Have you any conception how ruinous your artless meddling could prove?!" The King then turned his back on the young sword wielder. "I have nothing left to say to you."

Eight sighed saddly, unable to meet his uncle's gaze he he yelled at him, he turned his back to leave. Just as he opened the balcony's door, the words escaped from his mouth. "I was just trying to help my friend. I'm sorry, uncle."

" **LEAVE!** " Roared Clavius, causing Eight to flinch slightly. The boy then walked away, leaving the King to his thoughts after the short conversation they had both just shared. Despite it only having last just a few moments, he felt much, much older.

Back inside the Lord High Priest's office, Eight closed his eyes shut hard, clenching both his fists, screaming internally. He had a chance to save his friend, but now it seemed like it was all but lost. He hoped Medea would forgive him, he had tried his best, but in the end, it had been for nothing. When he opened his eyes, he sighed saddly and began the trek back to the inn.

As he was about to leave the room he was currently in, King Trode made his presence known. "Ah...there you are, my boy." He said, his voice sounded somewhat sad, he seemed dissapointed.

"King Trode..." Eight began, before he rubbed the back of his head. "Is everything ok?" He was tired and exasperated, but still curious to know as why the old King was standing before him.

"Ahem. I confess, I am privy to what you and King Clavius just discussed." King Trode revealed, causing Eight to snap his head back up and look at his liege.

"I'm sorry, King Trode, I didn't mean to cause trouble for anyone." Eight explained, placing his hands in his pockets. The man who raised him was a good friend, but he was still his father figure and could make him feel ashamed like a little boy caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Honestly, what were you thinking lad?" The King asked, this didn't seem like the boy he knew at all, to go causing trouble between two royal families, on the eve of a wedding too.

"I...I just wanted to help Medea. She seems so sad, your Majesty. You understand, don't you?" Eight said pleadingly, he hoped the short man would see his reasons as noble and true.

"Now I understand how you feel. But this is a match the two royal families have planned for many years." Eight lowered his head once again, shutting his eyes in frustration, it seemed not even King Trode would take his side tonight. "I'm afraid you have said rather too much on this occasion. Most unlike you." He said dissapointed.

The short King then made his way towards the balcony's door. "Never fear, however. I shall apologise to the King on your behalf. Now hurry along back to the inn." He then entered it, leaving behind a sad and tired Eight. He left the Lord High Priest's office before he could hear the conversation between the two kings and before noticing a pensive King Clavius, looking at the ring that once belonged to his older brother.

A defeated Eight made his way back to the inn, the thought of the events that had just transpired kept replaying in his mind. He wondered what he could have done to have changed things for the better. Should he have lied to King Clavius? No, the King was too perceptive, should he had told him he was in love with Medea, the King would have seen right through him. He had no idea what he could do now, it was completly out of his hands.

He entered the inn, once more ignoring Yangus' invite to come have a drink with Red. This time however, the duo knew well enough to follow him back to the room. He layed down on the bed, his arms drapped over his eyes, groaning annoyed, this day seemed intent on kicking him while he was down.

"Eight? Is everything alright?" Asked a feminine voice, Jessica's voice. She approached him carefuly and sat on the bed next to him, a look of concern on her face. Deep in thought, he seemed to have completly ignored the fact she was in the room having a conversation with Angelo. Eight sat back up on the bed, sighing before undoing his bandana and letting his messy spiky hair down.

"I take it the conversation with King Clavius didn't go well then, Eight?" Angelo said from the other side of the room, leaning against the wall next to a window. Eight simply shook his head in defeat. Angelo took a sigh before stairing out the window. "Damn. It was a worth a try. Don't beat yourself up, Eight." He tried to ease his friend's mood.

"Wait, what happened exactly? What conversation are you talking about?" Jessica inquired, looking at Eight before turning her gaze to Angelo, one of the men looked depressed and tired, the other gritted his teeth in irritation.

Before she could get an awnser however, Yangus and Red walked in the room. "Oy guv! Wot's goin' on with ya's? You look sadder than a dog what's been kicked around, ya do." The former bandit asked with concern in his voice. The loyal axe wielder was always quick to notice if something was wrong with his governor.

Angelo however was the one to respond, as opposed to Eight. "Eight went to speak with King Clavius, we were hoping if he showed him Eltrio's ring, he might." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That he might reconsider Princess Medea's marriage to Charmles. Clearly, it didn't work." He spoke with a tone of irritation.

"Why on earth would 'e do that?" Yangus asked confused, Red slapped the back of his head.

"You pillock. If the King knew Aight was 'is nephew, 'e might 'ave 'im marry the Princess instead." Red explained with a tone of anger in her voice, whether it was out of frustration for her partner's obliviousness or Clavius' refusal was hard to say.

Eight had remained crestfall through the entire conversation, something Jessica noticed easily. He never removed his bandana, his frustration and sadness was really getting to him. She couldn't remember ever seeing him like this before, not when they were locked in Purgatory Island's dungeon, not when Rhaphtorne was released from the scepter, not even when he learned of the tragic tale of his parents. It broke her heart to see him like this.

Without even thinking, she placed her hand on his, it was cold from being outside. He raised his head a bit to look at her hand, now softly envoloping his. It was as warm as it's always been. He looked up at her, she gave him an encouraging smile, one that always managed to make him feel better whenever he felt down. This time however, he was just too depressed. He gave her the best smile he could muster before standing up.

"Where ya goin' guv? Ya want to go and try to pound some sense into King Clavius' head some more? I can help." Yangus offered, raising up his fists to accentuate his offer. Eight just shook his head and from his pocket he brought out his pet mouse, Munchie, placing him down on the bed gently, the little mouse giving him a confused look.

"I just need some time to think by myself, thanks Yangus." He smiled at his best friend and patted him on the shoulder, leaving his friends behind in the room as he made his out of the inn once more.

"Ya reckon' 'e'll be ok?" Asked Red to no one in particular.

"I hope so, otherwise tomorrow's going to be a long day for him." Awnsered Angelo. The group muttered in agreement, Jessica however, could only sit and watch the young sword wielder leave.

* * *

An hour or so later, Eight found himself sitting in an open field near the Savella Cathedral. It was getting late, but with the excitment of the royal wedding, alot of people were still up and about, talking and enjoying each other's company the night before the big celebration of the couple that would unite both kingdoms. The sword wielding hero sat in silence, gazing up at the stars in the sky, sprawled on the grass. Closing his eyes he tried to find some peace, finding it wouldn't come easy.

Despite his best efforts, he remained hopeless. When the morning came, he would have to say goodbye to one of his beloved friends and this time, he wouldn't be able to fight to protect her. Facing Rhapthorne was starting to look like a much easier task to accomplish than the current predicament.

He layed quietly on the field, just enjoying the gentle breeze. Unsure of what to do, he sighed and reached in his pocket, patting it in a panic, he sat up and begans searching his other pocket, quickly realizing: King Clavius still had his father's ring. His one memento to remember his parents by was now in the hands of the uncle who didn't even want to see him again.

Frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair, shaking it roughly and letting out a small grunt of irritation. He hung his head low and closed his eyes, hugging his knees to his chest. It wasn't long before he was joined by the girl that occupied his thoughts and his heart; Jessica. She sat down next to him, fixing as her dress as she did so.

"Hey, there." She greeted, he only grunted back. "I don't think I've ever seen you this way. Are you ok?" She spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

"I don't think I've ever felt this way before to be honest." Eight spoke softly as well. "But I feel a bit better now that you're here." He mumbled.

This earned him a smile from her. "I'm glad. Do you want to talk about what happened?" She offered.

He shook his head, he honestly didn't feel like talking about what had gone down, he didn't want her to know how he had been such a big whimp in front of his uncle and failed to help his friend. The last thing he needed was for Jessica to be dissapointed in him.

She continued to smile while sitting next to him. "That's fine, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" She asked earnestly.

She had always been a constant source or strength for him, whenever he didn't understand something or wanted to get somethin out of his chest, he would go to her. He looked at her and smiled softly. "Yes, I know, thank you Jessica. You're the best."

Jessica let out a gentle laugh, but an honest one as well. "You're too sweet, Eight. You always have something nice to say to me, don't you?" Her gaze soft, focused on the young man next to her.

He frowned a bit. "I'm serious though. I wish I could be more like you..." He said, his gaze now returning to the open field in front of them.

The tomboy mage shifted in her seat, moving closer to him. "What do you mean?" She inquired curious.

He sighed, he couldn't hide anything from her. He figured it was for the best to just tell her what went wrong. "I spoke to my un-King Clavius. I told him about who I was and where I came from." He confessed.

"I see. He wasn't very happy about it, huh?" She spoke softly, looking at Eight the whole time.

"No." He shook his head saddly. "I thought that if I told him who I was and proved it...That maybe he would listen to me. Maybe I could convince him to call off the wedding. A request from a family member would be better than one from just a random stranger." He shrugged. "It seemed like a better idea at the time really. Then he told me he had nothing to say to me and ordered me to leave."

"It's alright, Eight. He was probably just in shock from discovering he even had a nephew." She tried to comfort him, moving closer to him yet again.

He shook his head, smiling saddly. "It doesn't matter. I should have tried harder to convince him, but he would barely let me talk. I should've have been more like you and not let him back me into a corner scared. If I had been stronger, maybe I could have fixed everything and Medea wouldn't have to go through the wedding tomorrow." He got everything off of his chest, now feeling much lighter inside.

"Maybe, but then again, maybe not. Maybe he would have just gotten angrier by having you defy him and the two of you would just have a screaming match. He was still in shock from the story you told him, the last thing he would have wanted was someone demanding something so big from him." Jessica offered thoughtfuly. She did have a point.

"You're probably right. I just wish I was as strong as you are." Eight said quietly. "You always know what to do, even when you're scared or angry." The young man told her. "I really admire you, Jessica."

Should Eight have turned his head to watch his friend's reaction, he would have seen her sporting a blush on her cheeks, her eyes widened from the confession he had just made to her without knowing. His eyes however focused on the horizont, looking at nothing in particular. She had no idea Eight, the man who had travelled so far and conquered so many challenges, actually admired her that much. They sat quietly, next to one another. The silence was interupted by Jessica however.

"You're wrong, you know?" She told him. She leaned her head towards him, resting it on his shoulder, nuzzling up to him. He turned his head and looked down at her fiery hair. "I don't always know what to do when I'm scared."

He looked down at her confused as she talked. "But, you're always so good at staying positive and thinking quickly. Nothing ever seems to stop you, Jessica. I've seen you take down monsters twice your size alone, there's nothing you can't do."

She giggled softly at his words. "Maybe. But that's only because you're here, with me." She explained.

"What do you mean?" The half-Dragovian questioned her.

She exhaled gently before begining to speak. "Remember back to when we were locked away in Purgatory Island? I was scared witless when they locked us in that cold cell. I had no idea what we could do." Eight did remember it indeed. The Jessica he was so used to seeing was nowhere to be found during their time incarcerated. She seemed nervous and freightened, even asking to hold his hand during sleep, feel safer.

"I do." He confirmed. He could feel her nuzzling closer to him.

"The only reason I managed to stay calm, was because I knew you would find a way to save us. And you did, you and Rollo came up with that plan to call the guard to come and open the cell for us. Or that time when I was possessed by Rhapthorne's scepter. In my dream, I knew that you and the others would come for me and save me from that awful magic curse." She spoke with foundness, remembering all the times Eight had come to her rescue, whether from ancient evil curses or fighting monsters on the road, he was always there for her, never faltering once.

"But, I couldn't help Medea. Now when it most mattered...I tried my best but it was enough to save her, she must hate-" He was about to continue when Jessica placed her hand on his knee gently.

"No! Stop right there! Don't say that." She scolded him lightly, turning her head up to face him. "You did all you could for Princess Medea. You literally travelled all over the world to help her and King Trode. There is no way she could possibly hate you. No one could. Not the Eight I know." She spoke with tenderness in her voice, her eyes looking straight into his.

His cheeks were burning by this point. The girl that held such a big place in his heart thought so much of him, just like he thought the world of her. He looked straight into her bright shinning eyes, they revealed so much tenderness and warmth, much like her voice. At a loss for words, Eight found his body moving without thinking.

He shifted his shoulder from under her head and before she could protest, he wrapped his arm around her, holding her closer to him. She look up at him and found her gaze met by his, he had a big smile plastered on his face. "Thank you, Jessica." He said softly, resting his head on top of hers. She slowly began nuzzling his neck, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Just don't ever say stupid stuff like that again." She muttered into his blue tunic. She was now blushing as maddly as he was a couple of seconds ago. He chuckled sheepishly and held her a bit tighter to his chest.

They spent a few stolen moments more in silence. Neither said a word, just enjoying each other's company. Jessica took in the young man's warmth, his chest steadily rose and fell with each soft breath he took, his strong arms wrapped tight around her, almost like he would never let go of her again. She took in his familiar scent, his head softly nuzzling hers, she felt safe and wanted in his arms. Eight felt at peace now, the worries and sadness that had been eating away at him since the start of the day all but ebbed away. Jessica had managed to soothe his sadness and frustration. She really was the best in his eyes. No one could compare.

Time just seemed to fly by as they spent it in each other's arms, they only spoke a couple more words to each other, prefering to spend their time alone quietly, enjoying each other's warmth. Eventually, Jessica broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Right, before I forget." She untangled her arms from his chest and lifted up a piece of orange cloth; his bandana. "You left this behind in the room at the inn."

He released her from his arms as well and rubbed the back of his head while leaning back on his hand. "Heh, heh, heh. I was pretty upset to leave without uh?"

She pouted slightly. "Yes, you scared me too. You never take this thing off, so I was pretty worried about you."

"I'm sorry Jessica. It won't happen again, don't worry." He said with a big smile, looking down at the girl's cute pouting face.

"It better not. But even if it does." She began as she stood up and sat behind him, she gently pulled and rested the back of his head on her chest, making him look up at her while she held his head in her hands. "I'll always be here to make you feel better." She ran her hand tenderly through his hair, brushing it back as he blushed fiercely, looking up into her eyes.

He gulped, the words in his mouth barely parting from his lips. "No matter what?" He asked, tentatively.

She blushed gently as he looked into her eyes. She leaned down slowly and carefuly, she placed a kiss on his forehead, delicate and sweet. His body tensed a bit from the surprise, time stood still. Her lips lingered before she lifted her head back up slightly and whispered to him. "No matter what, I promise."

He relaxed his shoulders and leaned his head further back on her chest. He had a silly grin on his face, laughing softly. "Now we both made the same promise to each other." He said, looking back up at her.

Her smile was still just as loving as it had been, she cupped his cheek with her hand. "Yes, we have. I intend to keep it as well." She said teasing him, patting his cheek softly.

He frowned, remebering he had broken his promise to her. He slowly lifted his head again and looked down at the bandana in his hands saddly. Was she mad at him for it? She didn't seem mad, but he had to be sure.

Before he could ask however, she took the bandana from his hands and quickly wrapped it around his head once more. "There we go, much better now isn't it?" She asked with a giggle.

He chuckled and bit before his gaze softened once more. "Thank you Jessica, I don't know what I'd do without you." He said genuinely.

She in turn, wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind, her chest pressing against his back, she rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered quietly. "And I don't want to know what I'd be without you, Eight." She leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against his delicately.

He placed his hands on hers, rubbing them happily. He then finally summoned the courage to ask her about the promise he broke. He knew that even if she was sad at him for breaking it, she would forgive him. She thought the world of him, just as he did of her. He would apologise and ask her how she felt, no more delays.

"Jessica?" He began.

"Yes, Eight?" She whispered, her cheek still pressed against his.

"I have to tell you-" Before he could continue, he was interupted by a voice behind them.

"Ms. Jessica!" The two shook freightened by the voice's loud tone, sending the two out of their close moment together, Jessica quickly pulling her arms away from his waist as they both looked behind them. A guard from Trodain adressed the two a bit further up the road. "Thank the Goddess I finally found you." He said in relief.

Jessica was scowling, she was now in a bad mood. "Don't you know it's rude to interupt two people when they're talking alone?! Why did you come here?!" She demanded to know, she was clearly angry at the poor soldier for spoiling their moment together.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Jessica, honest! I was send to come and find you, 'immediately' they said! I didn't mean to make you angry!" The soldier apologised nervously, fumbling his spears in his hands.

"'They'? Who do you mean? Who sent you to find me?" She asked suspisciously, she stood up, placing her hands on her hips as she eyed the guard.

"H-His Majesty, King Trode and Princess Medea did, miss. I've been looking for you a while now, I wasn't sure where to find you after your companions told me you were not at the inn." The soldier explained, still nervous under her gaze.

"Huh? The Princess and King Trode? Why would they summon me at this hour?" She asked. This also got Eight's attention as he stood up next to her.

"Maybe it has to do with the wedding?" He questioned.

"Maybe. I guess I should go see what they could possibly want from me." Jessica said with a sad sigh. It seemed she didn't want to part with the half-Dragovian hero anytime soon. She crossed her arms unhappily and resigned herself to the task at hand.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Eight offered her, noticing how upset she was.

The beautiful mage shook her head. "It's fine, I'm sure it's nothing important." She bit down on her bottom lip. "Eight?"

"Yes, Jessica?" He replied.

"When I get back, could we continue the conversation we were having? I want to know what you were going to say." She explained, turning around to face him with pleading eyes.

He blinked. "Of course, I'll wait for you back at the inn, no worries, ok?" The young man said with a smile on his lips as he looked down at her.

She breathed relieved. "Thank you, Eight. I'll be right back, wait for me!" She gave him a quick hug and then ran up to the soldier who escorted her back to the cathedral, spairing one last glance and a small wave to the boy they left behind.

Eight grinned and waved back at her, eventually they were out of sight. He then gazed up at the night sky one last time and made his way back to the inn. He made sure to walk carefuly and slowly, as to not wake up any of the other clients from their slumber. He could hear laughing and cheering coming from the pub. He could barely make out Yangus' and Red's voices inside, he decided against joining them, he had to go and wait for Jessica, should she return quickly.

Entering the room, he could see Angelo was not in his bed either. He assumed that he was also down at the pub, probably talking to a pretty girl and enjoying himself. Taking off his overcoat, Eight sat in bed, Munchie having already fallen asleep on his pillow. He scratched his pet mouse's tiny head gently and waited for the girl to return so they could resume their conversation.

However, she never did return. It grew later and later in the night. The exhaustion from having to travel from Trodain, all the way to the Savella Cathedral finally caught with Eight.

He layed his head back on the pillow. The comfortable bed inviting him to sleep, was a hard offer to pass up. He closed his eyes slowly, trying his best to stay awake for her. He wanted to keep talking to her quietly like they had done so earlier, holding each other close and and feeling her caressing and pampering him. Sleep overtook him, shortly after, thoughts of the gorgeous mage comforted him as he drifted away.

And then morning came. As the first rays of dawn invited the window to the room. Eight shifted in his sleep, dreaming of someone he cared for more than anyone else in the world. Unaware to him, someone sat on the edge of the bed, running their hand through his hair gently, before leaning down and ever so tenderly, placing a small, chaste kiss on his lips. This caused Eight to mumble softly, turning under his covers, earning a giggle from this person. Said person then quickly withdrew from the room, closing the door behind them softly.

Eight would wake up groggily a couple seconds later, rubbing his eyes tired, his head fell back into the pillow and back to sleep once more. He was sure he had a dream just now, but could not remember what it was about.

* * *

Eight slowly woke up. Yawning loudly as he stared at the ceiling, he felt tempted to return to sleep. The day he had ahead of hime was enough to make him not want to even entertain the though of getting up at all. He had to get up though. Even if it hurt him to feel so helpless, he wanted to be there for Medea when she went ahead with the wedding. He wouldn't be so cruel to just let her go through with it all alone.

He stood up and threw on his yellow overcoat, getting dressed to face the day. He noticed the beds beside his were already empty, as usual, he had been the last one to wake up. He then remember; Jessica never did come back to the inn. She might have had, but by the time she did so, he was already asleep. "Maybe she's outside." He thought to himself with a shrug. He was sure he'd see her soon enough.

Just then, the door to the room opened and in came Yangus. "Rise an' shine, guv! The Princess'll be gettin' 'itched in a bit." He said as he approached Eight, he seemed to be in a good mood, somehow.

"Morning, Yangus." He yawned and stretched his body. The words Yangus told then finally processed in his head. "Wait! What time is it?!" He asked in a panic.

"Heh, heh. Same ol' guv! It's time for the weddin' awready, ya overslept as usual ya did." Yangus said with a chuckle, looking up at his govenor.

"Oh no! I was so tired last night, I completly overslept!" Eight said panicking. "We have to get to the cathedral! Even if we're not allowed in, we have to go see Medea off!

Yangus nodded. "We've come all this way. We should least try an' get a glimpse of 'er all dolled up." He agreed. "I'll go on ahead then, eh? I'll be waitin' in front o' that big church." He then turned around and left the room.

Eight fixed his clothes, grabbed both Munchie and his Dragovian sword and ran out the inn. In the distance, he could see people were already walking up the stairs, gathering outside the cathedral as the wedding was about to start. Excitement filled the air as people from all over the world had come to see union between the two royals.

Slightly up ahead by the stairs to the cathedral, Eight spotted Angelo, it seems he was waiting for him.

"Angelo!" Eight shouted as he ran up to his friend, coming to a stop in front of him, catching his breath. Angelo smiled and chuckle lightly at the sight of his panicked friend.

"Ah, look who it is. I was beginning to to wonder if you'd left us for good." He said to the young sword wielder. "You seemed ready to throw in the towel when you got back yesterday. Better now though, I see." He remarked.

Having caught his breath, Eight adressed the templar. "I'm sorry I worried you. I just needed some time to think. Jessica also came by and helped me feel better." He revealed.

"Oh?" Said the red-clad templar. "Interesting. The love of a good woman does work wonders for a man's heart, doesn't it?" Angelo said with a smirk on his lips

"L-Love!? What-What are you talking about?! We just talked a bit! That's all!" Eight said defensely.

The templar laughed good-heartedly at his friend's embarassment, causing Eight to push him lightly. He eventually calmed down and cleared his throat. "Anyway, it looks like the ceremony's begun." He pointed with his thumb behind him towards the stairs. "And there are so many people, I doubt anyone could do anything even if they wanted to."

Eight looked up the stairs and nodded in agreement. "I'll go check what I can see." Angelo giving him a short nod of acknowledgement as the young sword wielder passed him and begun climbing up.

The crowd of people stood inpatient in front of the cathedral's doors. They all tried to get a good look at the doors to the building, wondering if the ceremony had already began. As he approached the crowd, Eight could hear them wondering if the bride how the bride looked and who the new Lord High Priest was, others shouted words of praise to the couple. He thought of asking someone for more details but decided against it, they probably wouldn't know much more than he did.

"Hey! Stop pushing!" Complained a short monk in front of Eight. The man he complained about turned around, accidentaly knocking him down; it was Yangus.

"There you are, guv! I knew you'd turn up!" He said jovially.

"This crowd is huge, there's no way we'll be able to get a good look at this rate." Eight told his best friend, wondering how they could get a better view.

"Right, this way! Follow me!" Said the former bandit as he grabbed Eight's wrist and began dragging him through the crowd.

"W-Wait! Yangus! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Eight asked as Yangus pulled him roughly through the crowd, he almost fell down from the axe wielder's gruff pulls. Thankfuly, Yangus's pushing and shoving had managed to get them all the way to the front of the crowd. He then let go of Eight's wrist and exhaled tired.

"Well, we've got this far." He said between breaths. "Now we just 'ave to take care o' that knight..." He said pointing to a single guard, stationed in front of the door to the cathedral.

Eight looked up to the lone guard. Thanks to Yangus, they were now closer to reaching their goal of seeing the Princess. Eight nodded to his best friend. "I'll deal with this, back me up." The short man nodded in agreement as Eight began climbing up the stairs.

"Halt! You can't come any closer until the royal wedding ceremony is over! You'll just have to wait round the front." The blonde guardsman told Eight. "Are you trying to tell me that you've been invited?!"

"The Princess is my friend, I have to get in the ceremony." Eight said, standing his ground firmly.

"Liar! All of those invited have already been seated inside the cathedral!" The guard said with a bark.

"I'm sorry, but I'm getting inside the cathedral, whether you let me in peacefuly or not." Eight said with a steely gaze in his eyes.

"I hope you aren't thinking of forcing your way inside." Replied the man with a scowl.

"If I have to, then yes. Yes I will." Eight said, despite his warning, his stance remained relaxed.

The guard then quickly reached for his sword at his hip. "What!?" He asked, feeling threatned.

Just then, Yangus came running him the stairs with a yell, his fist raised in the air and he ran towards the guard. "Yaaargh!" Before the guardsman or Eight could react, Yangus punched the guard square in the stomach, causing him to fall down hard.

The former bandit then turned his head towards Eight and smiled. "You leave 'im to me, guv! Go on, in you go!" He told his friend.

Without wasting a breath, Eight nodded and headed inside the Savella Cathedral. The cathedral's altar room was beatifuly decorate, filled with statues of the Goddess and stained glass windows. Sitting in bow isle were guests from all over the world, some quite familiar to Eight; Morrie, the only one from the group that actually had been invited; the twins, Cash and Carrie Goulding, owners of the Baccarat Casino; Princess Minnie, the mini medal regent; Dominico, the Arcadian grand wizard; King Pavan of Ascantha; as well as many others. Everyone waited patiently for Princess Medea to arrive.

Well, almost everyone. "Honestly! Where has the Princess got to? What could possibly be taking her so long?!" Asked Charmles annoyed as he tapped his foot waiting for the Princess. His father, King Clavius, seating next to him, could only shake his head at his son's display of inpatience.

The doors to the cathedral then opened, shinning a light on the room. Quickly, Charmles fixed his bowtie and turned expecting to see his beautiful bride-to-be, as did the guests, however, instead of finding Princess Medea, they now stared at Eight as he walked inside the room and looked around, hoping to also see his friend.

"What do you think you're doing!? Are you trying to ruin my wedding!?" Squealed the immature Prince. This caught Eight's attention, as he turned his gaze to Charmles. "I won't stand for it! Guards! Get rid of him at once!" He demanded

Two armed guards then slowly and cautiously began approaching Eight, slowing unsheating their weapons. Eight assumed a defensive position. He didn't want to start a fight at the wedding, in front of so many people, but he had to defend himself.

"Please! I don't want to fight! Just stand down." He tried to inform the guards. When they didn't stop moving towards him, he instinctively reached for the the handle of his Dragovian sword, which was strapped on his back.

"I'm afraid that won't do! We must obey the Prince's orders." Said one of the guards, with a hint of regret in his voice, he didn't seem to particularly want to obey this request, but was duty bound to do so, as Charmles looked on pleased.

Suddenly however, a voice boomed from up the isle. "Wait! That will not be necessary!" Said King Clavius as he stood up, the two guards stopping dead in their tracks immediatly.

Everyone then turned their attention to the stern-faced King as he continue to speak. "Last night, I had a conversation with King Trode." He began, his son looking dumbfounded at him. "After much discussion, we have decided to break off the engagement between you and Princess Medea." He informed his son and indeed the guests as well.

This drew a shocked gasp from the audience, as well as Eight. "The wedding is off?! This means...Medea is safe! She's safe!" Eight thought to himself as his eyes widened, his uncle must have taken his words to heart with the help of King Trode. He managed to protect the Princess afterall! A wave of relief washed over him, he relaxed his stance, prying his hand away from his blade's grip, he then began walking up the isle slowly.

Prince Charmles, needless to say, was infuriated. He ran up to his father's side, throwing a tantrum. "Wh-What stuff and nonsense is this!? Father, if this is your idea of a joke, I am not amused!" He squealed and complained.

King Clavius, by the point, had reached his limit. He crossed his arms and shot his son a look that could break the strongest of men, raising his voice, he roared. "You think I would joke about something like this!? Dear Goddess, you really are a nitwit!" His voiced boomed throughout the church, earning the laughter of some of the guests.

"You think I don't know what you did?" The King continued, before producing a large Argon heart from his coat's pocket, the same one Eight had helped Charmles obtain during his initiation, though Charmles had traded it away for a larger fake one in a sad attempt to impress the royal court, despite the one they had collected already being the size of a person's hand.

Charmles, shocked, simply took a step back before falling to his knees and begging forgiveness at his father's feet. "Young fool! How did I ever think you were mature enough to marry? As your antics clearly demonstrate, you're still a child!" Clavius then pocketed the Argon heart once more. "Come along, we're going back to Argonia. It's time I taught you some hard lessons about life, boy!"

Eight stood next to the two, observing the display. It did feel incredibly cathartic to see the bratty Prince finally get some commepuance for his spoiled behaviour. He watched as his uncle continued to verbally lash Charmles, who begged his father's forgiveness all the while.

He then heard a soft voice reach out to him. "Um..." He recognized it as Medea's voice! Quickly turning around, he saw her standing behind him, King Trode by her side. She was however, wearing her normal dress, he was expecting to see her in her wedding gown.

"Medea! And King Trode! Thank you, your majesty! Thank you for talking King Clavius out of going through with the wedding." Eight said and took a bow of respect for his liege.

"Father told me what happened." Medea said, Eight stood straight once again and looked at his childhood friend. "I know you went to King Clavius and asked him to reconsider my union with Prince Charmles. Thank you." She spoke softly before reaching out to him and giving him a gentle hug.

Eight returned the hug with a big grin on his lips. "I promised I would keep you safe, I was just doing my job." He said humbly, when it suddenly hit him. "How come you're not wearing your wedding dress though?" He asked, curious.

She ignored his question however. "You saved me yet again. Like you always do." She spoke, her arms still wrapped around him tight. "You never let anything daunt you, do you? Just being near you makes me feel twice as strong...You're my rock. No, you're more than that..."

"But let us make this the last time." She said, removing her arms from him and straightening her back, her head held high. She carried a beautiful smile on her lips. "I must take the strength you've givene and learn to forge my own path in life." She said confidently. She then opened her hands, she held the Argon heart ring, the one that once belonged to his father.

"My ring! How did you-" He wanted to ask before she shook her head gently to silence him and gave him the ring slowly. "Huh?"

"And you must too. You have your own life to lead...and I want you to lead it." She spoke, her smile now radiant. "I want you to devote yourself to the one in your heart, just as she will to you." She spoke softly as the guests looked on at them.

"The one in my heart..." He repeated. He knew who was he one who held his heart, but how did they? He looked down to King Trode for awnser, but the short King simply winked his eye at him knowingly.

As they were busy speaking, a guard approached the Minister and whispered in his ear, the short man nodding, got up from his seat in the pew and approached King Clavius. "Pardon me for interrupting, your Majesty. I've just recieved word that the bride is now ready to make her appearance." He spoke, a hint of happiness in his voice.

Clavius, restraining a flailing, whinning Charmles nodded towards the Minister and then looked down the isle, shouting. "Open the doors! The bride is ready to enter!"

Eight was incredibly confused by now. The wedding had been cancelled, yet the bride was ready to make her appearance? But Medea was right next to him, how could the bride be ready?

Just then, the doors to the cathedral opened. Lead down the isle by her mother, Rosalind and accompanied by the two Alexandrian boys, Bangerz and Mash, was Jessica. She looked absolutly breath-taking, dressed in a long white wedding gown. Her hair was tied back by her veil, as opposed to her usual pigtails, he dress adorned by a set of bracelets and a pair of earings. She wore a radiant smile and her cheeks burned a bright pink blush, looking right at Eight. She looked marvelous, she had always been beautiful, but Eight could not imagine that she could ever be even more gorgeous as she did right now.

The guests turned to see her as well, murmuring began spreading among them. King Clavius then began speaking. "Honoured guests...with regret, I must inform you that my son, Prince Charmles, and Princess Medea of Trodain will not now be joined in matrimony. I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to all who had come here to celebrate their nuptials." The murmuring continued.

The King then began walking towards an extremely confused and stunned Eight and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Nevertheless, we WILL bear witness to a joyful union this day...That of my young nephew here and his delightful bride!" Announced King Clavius.

Eight looked up at the older man, who in turned looked down at him and offered him a smile. He realized that the King had recognized him as his nephew! But more importantly, that HE was now to marry Jessica! The revelation was almost too much. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, his knees felt weak and his head felt dizzy. It was all happening so fast. In the background, a jealous Charmles was being restrained by two guards.

Clavius then continued his announcement. "Let us all celebrate their marriage together, and wish the young couple every happiness for the future!" He concluded. The guests, while confused, did clap and cheer for Eight and Jessica, noticeably Morrie was heard shouting words of encouragement for his two companions in his tradermark accent.

Jessica and her family then continued the march down the isle, giving the guests polite words of gratitude as they came closer to Eight. He watched her as she approached before gazing down at his father's ring in his hand. Just last night, he had confessed to his uncle that did indeed love Jessica, with all his heart, even enough to want to marry one day, but he thought this would only be possible in the distant future. Now that day had actually come this very moment, was he ready? More importantly, was Jessica? While he knew he loved her deep within his heart, he had no idea how she felt about him.

He then looked up once more, Jessica slowly moved up to him and looked into his eyes, flashing a shy grin at him. "Ha ha, well?" She did a small twhirl in place. "It was a bit of a squeeze getting into this dress, but how do I look?" She asked expectantly, her smile never subsiding. The dress she wore was meant for Medea, explaining why it looked somewhat tight on her, particularly in the chest area due to the girls' size difference.

Eight gulped nervously, the smell of her perfume was intoxicating. The beautiful sight in front of him was enough to leave him speechless. "You...You look wonderful, the most wonderful I've ever seen anyone look, ever." He managed to croak out, now sporting a blush from ear to ear.

"After you got back to the inn last night, I met with Princess Medea." She began to explain. "When I went to see her, she told me the wedding was off and asked me if I wouldn't mind getting married instead." The beautiful bride told him, he listened to her every word patiently.

"I thought she was joking at first, but then King Trode said the same thing-and King Clavius too!" She exclaimed. "I was just about to tell them that I'd rather die than to marry Charmles when Medea explained what she meant...And before I knew it, I was trying on this dress."

Eight looked at her from head to toe once again, feeling incredibly shy for some reason. "I-I guess that's why you never returned to the inn last night then."

Jessica nodded in confirmation. "Then Mum turned up. And Bangerz and Mash, too! My head's still spinning it all happened so fast!" She said with a soft giggle and a small shrug.

Eight looked at the older woman at Jessica's side, she gave him a warm smile and a short nod. "It is kinda happening fast." He agreed, but now he finally had the time to ask her the question that had been eating away at him. "Jessica, last night, I wanted to ask you: are you angry that...I broke my promise to you?" He asked nervously.

She looked confused for a second before the smile returned to her lips, she reached and placed a gloved hand on his cheek tenderly. "No. I could never stay angry at you. Even if you weren't by my side in body for those several months, you were still with me, I carried you in my thoughts and my heart all the time. You never left me, Eight."

He felt relief rushing through him. He hadn't broken either of his promises. Raising his hand to touch her softly, he then asked. "Is this what you want Jessica? What you truly want?"

She ran her thumb on the surface on his cheek, her smile was enough to melt anyone's heart. "You twit, of course it is. Would I have given you that kiss this morning before leaving to prepare for the wedding if I didn't?" She said softly.

He removed his hand from hers and touched his lips, quietly muttering. "I thought I dreamt that kiss..."

She giggled softly and removed her hand from his cheek. "But...If that's not proof enough, then, well..." She began, taking a breath to soothe her nerves before finally confessing.

"I love you." She said, her amber eyes looking straight into his. Never before had three simple words shook him as much as these had when Jessica told them. Eight looked at her, in utter shock at what he had just heard.

"I'm not sure since when, but I realized a long time ago...you're all I think about." She told him, her voice barely above a whisper, as if she was afraid this was all a dream she would wake up from if she spoke too loudly. "I wanted to tell you for the longest time, but I was sure you only had eyes for Princess Medea. So I decided to keep my feelings to myself."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. No only did she have feelings for him, but she had them since they were travelling together. Everything started to make sense to him. How she always found a way to stand next to him, how she'd take time to make sure he was feeling ok, her caresses and the kisses she stole every so often. She truly did love him as much as he loved her, but kept her feelings in check, fearful of being rejected by him. If only they had both known sooner.

"That is, until she told me that you were in love with someone else..." She looked away, unable to meet his gaze, she looked somewhat sad. "When I heard that, I couldn't help hoping." Her voice was thick with concern now. She breathed softly and closed her eyes. This confession must have been harder than it seemed.

"And that's when I decided-I don't want to go on pretending." She sounded calm once again. "Burrying my feelings isn't going to change what my heart is telling me. I think...I think you're the one! I only want to be with you and no one else!" She looked back up at him, her eyes bursting with so much emotion, hope and love mostly.

He could only watch her dumbfounded. She had completly taken his breath away earlier, now she took away his words as well. "But what about you? Am I really the person you want to be with for the rest of your life, Eight?" She asked, full of hope before bitting down on her bottom lip for a second. "If not, I-I'll understand, just...just tell me, ok? I want to hear it from you. I want to know how you really feel."

Without a second thought in his head, he put his hand forward. Jessica took it gently and with a swift movement, he slid his father's ring into her finger; a perfect fit. She let out a soft gasp, tears forming in her eyes as she pulled her hand away slowly and looked down at the ring in her hand. "I love you, Jessica." He said softly, looking his blushing bride-to-be in front of him. "I loved you since we met in the tower of Alexandria. And I promise to love you until the end of both of our days." He solemly vowed, before his big silly grin made it's way into his lips once again.

Moved, tears began falling from Jessica's eyes as she listened to every word he told her. Without being able to say anything else, she said the only words she could form. "My hero!" She quickly threw her arms around him and he in return held her close to him. She then pressed her soft lips against his, catching him by surprise. He shyly began to kiss her back, closing his eyes, savouring the taste of her lips. She was sweeter than he had ever dreamed of. A good few seconds later, they slowly pulled away, he gave her a big happy grin and lifted her up carefully and then spun with her in place, laughing happily as the guests in the pews looked on happily, cheering for the young couple who had just vowed their love for one another.

As Eight set his bride down, their arms still wrapped around one another, Rosalind began to speak. "Jessica...I won't say another word about your choices in life. My only wish is for you and your new husband to be happy." She said sincerly.

Once again, Jessica was moved. "Mum, that...That reallymeans alot to me." She spoke softly, looking at her mother while in Eight's arms, he gently wiped the tears away from her eyes and held her close to his chest as she nuzzled it softly.

"She's a wilful one." Rosalind adressed Eight. "But you know that already, I suppose. Take care of her." She asked him kindly.

"You can count on me Mrs. Albert. I'll always be there for MY Jessica!" Eight declared proudly, nuzzling Jessica's head as he finished. The mage turned bright red and burried her face deeper in his chest.

The blue haired boy, Bangerz, then made his voice heard, tugging on Jessica's dress to get her attention. "Wooow! Congratulations, Jessica!" He said happily for her, before lowering his head. "It's gonna be boring back home without you,but you'll still come and visit us, right?" He asked shyly.

She gave him a soft smile. "Actually, I was thinking of staying for a while." She revealed. We've barely stopped since I left to avenge Alistair's death. I could do with a rest. We both could." She said looking back up at Eight, who nodded in agreement.

"Really!? Wahoo!" The young boy cheered, before regaining his composure. "Oh, and you...I mean, um, Mr. Jessica...I'll let you off this time, but if you ever make Jessica cry, again, me and Mash will really let you have it" He said in his most threatning voice, earning a laugh from Eight and Jessica.

"Alright boys, I'll do my best!" Eight vowed, the blue haired boy nodded, his eyes still narrowed at the young swordsman.

Jessica then took his hand gently, he raised it along with hers and looked into his wife's eyes. "Come on, then. Everyone's waiting outside." She said.

Outside the Savella Cathedral, the crowd waited with baited breath for the newylweds to come outside and greet them. The anticipation in the air felt electric. In the crowd, one could spot Yangus, Angelo and Red. All hoping that Eight had been able to successfuly crash the wedding and would pop out with Princess Medea in tow so they could make their escape while the group bought them some time. Just then, the doors to the cathedral opened, much to everyone's shock, Princess Medea and Prince Charmles were not the ones to walk out hand in hand happily. Instead, the crowd was recieved by a young man, clad in a yellow overcoat with an orange bandanna and a young redhead girl wearing a beautiful wedding dress. The sight was quite confusing for those who were expecting the royal heirs to their respective thrones. As such, they remained quiet.

In the crowd however, Yangus, Angelo and Red all wore shocked expressions. This was NOT what they were expecting. They did expect Eight to walk out with a girl in hand, but not Jessica. After sharing a shocked look between the 3, they then began to cheer wildly for their friends. The crowd joined in with them, clapping and cheering for the couple, even if they didn't know them, it was a wedding after all, a cause for celebration.

Eight and Jessica were then joined by their family and friends. Princess Medea, King Trode, King Clavius, Rosalind, Bangerz and Mash all joined the bride and groom's side as they waved politely to the crowd. Then, she turned to her husband.

"Together forever, right?" She asked, a bright smile on her full lips.

He turned to her as well and held both her hands, giving her a smile of his own. "No matter what! I promise!"

They then both leaned forward, their lips pressed lovingly against one anothers. The crowd exploded into cheers and applause for the newlyweds as they pulled away slowly and began walking down the stairs, followed by the wedding guests. Confetti rained down from the top of the cathedral in celebration. There was a feast to be enjoyed, so throughout the day, the couple and their friends happily celebrate, both enjoying much teasing from their friends over their shyness and how they had been in love with each other for so long without even realizing it themselves. There was dancing and laughing deep into the night, good food and drink to be shared with the people they loved and bright future ahead of the couple who loved each other so dearly.

It had been a perfect wedding after all.

* * *

Later down the road.

Eight and Jessica both stood before the statue of Alexandra in the top floor of the Tower of Alexandria. Both hand their heads hung low and their hands held in prayer.

"Great Alexandra...grant us your blessing, and watch over us until the end of our days." Jessica prayed. She then finished and took a step forward, turning back to face her husband.

"Is there something on your mind, Jessica?" He asked curious with a tilt of his head.

She smiled sheepishly. "I just can't believe how much has happened since I first met you and others here." She explained.

He rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "I remember that you tried to set us on fire, thinking we were thieves." He said with a cheeky grin, teasing his wife, she gave him a pout for his troubles.

"You know, I really wasn't sure about you at first." She said in rememberance.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean." He frowned a bit, she stuck his tounge out at him.

"I thought you were a bit of a pushover, always doing what other people told you." She said with a wistful smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked unsure. She shook his head.

"No, I see now that it's not. You always rush to help anyone in need, from saving the entire world to helping out in the village. It's part of who you are and why I fell in love with you in the first place." She confessed. "When you saved me from Rhapthorne's curse, I started to see you in a different light." She moved closer towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders.

"Before I knew it, I felt like I could rely on you for everything, like I used to rely on Alistair." She spoke softly, looking up at him. "And the longer we spent together, the more my feelings grew...untill I realised I'd fallen in love with you." She told him, leaning up to kiss his neck.

"I'm glad you chose me, Jessica. I knew the moment I saw you for the first time that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." He told her softly, placing a hand on her cheek which she nuzzled into. "When we travelled together and I saw how strong aond confident you were, I wanted to be just like you, never being afraid of anything! Along the way, my admiration turned to love and I couldn't stop thinking about you, not even in my dreams." He then leaned down and pecked her lips lovingly.

She giggled sweetly. "Ha ha, it all seems like a lifetime ago already. Just too much happened." She began swaying in place with him.

"It really does, but I'm looking forward for an entire lifetime more by your side." He side with a genuine smile on his lips looking down at his blushing wife.

She leaned up and returned the favor from earlier by pecking his lips softly as well. "And I with you. We should be getting back to the house." She then corrected herself. "To OUR house."

He gave her a nod and they released each other from their arms. Eight then offered up his arm to her, which she hugged tight, refusing to ever let go, the Argon heart ring, shining brightly in her finger. The two then began their walk back down the tower and eventually down the road to Alexandria, speaking quietly to each other.

"I'm so happy right now." She said quietly as she walked next to her husband.

"Huh?" He muttered as he stopped walking and looked down at her.

"Just think...from now on, I'll always be the one who gets to be next to you and love you forever." She then looked up at her, smiling a shy smile. "Right, hubby?" She asked, sweetness dripping from her voice.

He in turned gave her the biggest, proudest smile he could and with a swift motion, swept her off her feet, carrying her in his arms. She squeaked shyly in surprise before joining him in laughing. "Always, just my Jessica! No one else." He confirmed with pride.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his head closer, planting a big tender kiss on his lips, parting only to breathe. As the couple basked in the warmth of their love, two eagles swept down and passed right by them. The two looked up at the sky, following them with their gaze as the birds flew away into the horizont. Together. Just like the couple of had braved all the dangers the world could throw at them and now could rest easy, knowing that nothing in this world could keep them appart, ever.

Their love would prove to strong for that to ever come to pass.

No matter what.

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
